A conventional load balancer includes a proxy server that facilitates application flows between a client device and an application server. The load balancer distributes traffic amongst a plurality of application servers, which may be virtualized instances of the application server running on multiple hosts. The load balancing mechanism might be a round-robin distribution scheme, or some other mechanism to distribute the application flows to the servers. The proxy server represents the application servers to an outside client. The proxy server provides service continuity. The load balancer or the proxy server component may monitor whether the application servers are accessible, and distribute the incoming flows to those application servers that are currently accessible.